Total Legendary Island
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know why some of the legendaries are how they are? This will explain it all! The pain, drama, and pressure that the legendaries have faced and why they love torturing others. (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Episode 1: Starting it All

**First chapter of the upcoming Total Legendary Island!**

**Remember, this is the prequel to EVERYTHING!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

A large orange reptilian creature flew towards the camera. Alongside him, a blue shark like creature was grinning.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Total Legendary Island!" announced the orange reptilian. "I'm your host Charizard, here with my co-host and girlfriend, Garchomp."

Garchomp grinned happily, as Charizard continued.

"Here we will have twenty legendaries from all regions to compete for their chance to win 1,000,000 Poke", continued Charizard.

"That's right, and here at TLI, there will be a lot of pain, drama, and most of all…explosions!" announced Garchomp.

"Ah, that's why I love you", said Charizard as he brought her close to him and kissed her.

He broke the kiss and looked back at the camera. "Now, back to more important matters, let's go meet the legendaries that will be competing here", said Charizard.

**000**

Charizard and Garchomp both made their way to the dock, where the first boat was arriving. Out of it stepped a green deer-like Pokemon. She had pink leaves on either side of her neck, as well as boot-like feet.

"Welcome Virizion", said Charizard.

"Thanks, bit I already know I'm gonna win this", she said with a confident attitude.

"Keep that attitude up and the others will think you're overconfident and vote you out", said Garchomp.

"Trust me sister, that won't happen", said Virizion as she walked towards the front of the dock.

"I like her already", said Garchomp.

"I know you do, but there are fourteen others that you can get to like as well", said Charizard, and here comes another one now."

The second boat came up and a pink feline Pokemon floated out of it, a paranoid look on his face, as if he was scared of something.

"What's the matter Mew?" asked Charizard.

"Celebi's trying to kill me!" shouted Mew.

"Well, that's what you get for covering her room with chocolate", said Garchomp. "No good prick."

"Oh come on!" said Mew. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it wasn't, now go stand by Virizion", said Charizard.

"Oh, Virizion's here too?" asked Mew as he floated towards her.

"These legendaries have issues", said Charizard.

"You said it", agreed Garchomp.

The third boat approached the dock and a red, four-legged magma creature wearing lipstick and eyeliner stepped off of it, earning shocked looks from Garchomp and Charizard as well as Mew and Virizion.

"Hey there big boy", it said in a girly voice, even though it was actually a male.

"H-hello Heatran", said Charizard in a shaky voice.

"Aw…big boy scared of a fine thing like me?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Uh…no, no just surprised to see you…here", said Charizards. "Please, go stand by the others."

"Okay, but I'll be back for you later, honey", said Heatran, smiling.

As Heatran approached Mew and Virizion, Mew immediately hid behind Virizion.

"Hey girl, did I just see Mew here?" asked Heatran.

"Um…" started Virizion looking behind her. Mew was shaking his head fiercely. "No, you must've been imagining things."

"Oh, well okay."

Charizard shuddered. "Why would you choose him?"

"Because, I thought it would be funny", said Garchomp with a smile.

"Funny for who?" asked Charizard. "That's terrifying."

"Oh don't be such a baby, babe", said Garchomp. "As long as I'm here, he won't touch you."

Charizard sighed. "You'd better be right."

The fourth boat arrived and a yellow tiger steeped off of it. He has purple rainclouds on his back, a black crest, along with black markings and stripes on his body, and a skinny blue tail.

"Hey Raikou."

"What's up?" he asked nicely.

"Nothing much", said Charizard. "How have you been?"

"Eh, I could've been better", said Raikou.

"What's wrong?" asked Garchomp.

"Nothing", said Raikou. "I'm alright, I was just saying."

"Oh, well alright then", said Charizard, feeling an awkward tension coming along. "Go stand by the others."

Raikou shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the others, but upon seeing Heatran standing there, he immediately gulped in nervousness and walked on the opposite side of Virizion. He saw Heatran try to approach him and saw Mew hiding behind Virizion. Mew looked at Raikou, and noticed that he had a toothy grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare", he whispered.

"Oh, Heatran, here's Mew", said Raikou, pointing to Virizion.

Heatran looked behind Virizion and found Mew, who was now shaking with fear. Heatran smiled. "There's my baby."

Heatran picked Mew up and hugged him tight; earning smirks and laughs from Raikou and Virizion. Mew felt like he was being crushed by a car crusher. Mew glared at Raikou before getting a devious idea in his head.

"You know Heatran, Raikou was talking about how much he liked you and that he said that you were foxy", said Mew, making Raikou stop laughing and stare in shock.

"Oh really?" asked Heatran as he looked at Raikou seductively.

"Um, I never said that", said Raikou as he started backing up.

Heatran jumped on him and pinned him down smiling down at him. "You know, I always thought that you were sexy and hot."

Raikou panicked. "Mew loves you!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Mew.

Heatran got off of Raikou and turned back to Mew. "Really?"

Mew began stuttering and Heatran smiled. "Speechless? You do love me!" said Heatran as he jumped on Mew, making him scream.

"Wow, that's just awesome", said Charizard. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this game."

"So am I."

The fifth boat arrived and a purple bug hopped off of it. He had a cannon on his back, four 'pupils', and skinny /sharp limbs.

"Ah, Genesect, how are you?" asked Charizard.

"I will eviscerate your bowels", he said in a creepy manner.

Both Charizard and Garchomp's eyes widened as they looked at each other. "Go stand by the others before I kill you with Flamethrower."

Genesect walked towards the others without saying a word. Everyone already knew what Genesect was capable of. He was modified by Team Plasma, but thanks to Mew, Victini, Terrakion, and Raikou, he's a crazy prankster out for blood when pranking.

"Okay, Genesect's weird, I wonder who's next", said Charizard.

As if on cue, two more female legendaries flew towards the dock. The first one looked like her body was shaped like a shooting star. She had a curved slit across her stomach, and blue ribbons dangling from he crest. The second was completely green with black outlines around her eyes. She had small wings and ovular feet.

"Hello Celebi and Jirachi", greeted Charizard.

"Hey", said Jirachi.

Celebi didn't respond, as she her eyes were locked on one thing, Mew.

"Um…Celebi-"

Celebi immediately flew towards Mew, who had gotten free thanks to Teleport. Mew was too busy trying to avoid Heatran to nice Celebi, unless it hit him. Celebi fired an Energy Ball at him, knocking him to the ground.

When he came to, he saw Celebi above him, glaring at him angrily.

Mew laughed nervously before Celebi raised another arm, a pink aura surrounding it. Mew's eyes widened and he shook with fright. Everyone around was watching with anticipation.

"Wow, that's a lot of drama…and violence", said Garchomp. "Wouldn't you agree Jirachi?"

"Yeah…it's always funny to watch", said Jirachi.

"Speaking of that; how's Victini?" asked Charizard.

Jirachi growled. "Don't mention that jerk's name. I swear if I see him, I will rip him limb from limb", said Jirachi.

As if on cue-

A small, yellow and scarlet rodent Pokemon appeared. His ears were made like a V, he had light blue eyes, and he had two wings on his back.

"Hey, g-oh crap", said Victini as he was tackled by Jirachi. He teleported behind Virizion, who simply moved out of the way. Jirachi glared at him as he flew off, with her following him.

"Man this is gonna be fun", said Charizard, smirking as the next boat arrived.

The legendary that got off of the boat was light blue. White fur protruded from his chest. He had beige horns, along with gray-blue boots/feet.

"Welcome Cobalion", greeted Garchomp.

"Hello", greeted Cobalion.

"How's life been?" asked Charizard.

"It's been alright", said Cobalion. "I'm just having trouble dating."

"What's the problem?" asked Charizard.

"I can't find anyone who'll date me", said Cobalion, sheepishly.

"Wow, that's sad", said Garchomp.

"I know…" said Cobalion before looking at Virizion. "Um…I'm gonna go over there."

Charizard and Garchomp watched him walk toward Virizion. "Good luck!" shouted Charizard.

"He's gonna fail isn't he?" asked Garchomp.

"Big time", said Charizard as the next two contestants, one riding on top of the other. The bigger one was a blue whale-like creature with red markings on her body. The smaller one was a light blue wolf/cheetah-esque Pokemon with two tails, a purple aurora coming from her back.

They reached the dock and the smaller female stepped on the dock, while the larger one stayed in the ocean.

"Hello Suicune and Kyogre", said Garchomp.

"Hey", greeted Suicune.

"Hello", greeted Kyogre.

"How are you two doing?" asked Charizard.

"I'm fine."

"I am too, as long as Groudon isn't here", said Kyogre.

"Okay then, well you girls are free to interact with others now", said Charizard.

Suicune walked towards the front of the dock, where she saw Raikou and Heatran watching Mew get beaten by Celebi, Cobalion was flirting with Virizion, who ignored him, Genesect was just sitting on the ground, watching Jirachi attempt to murder Victini.

Kyogre smiled at the chaos and decided to watch Jirachi and Victini. Suicune sighed and stood next to Raikou, who smiled at her.

"Alright, there are only nine more legendaries, we can do this", said Charizard as the next two contestants flew down to the dock.

Both of the female legendaries were white. The only difference was that one of them was pure white, and the other had sections of blue on her body. The pure white legendary had fur on her chest that resembled a bra, large legs, a flaming tail, and light blue eyes. The other had blue eye covers and a long tail with blue ends on it.

"Hello Reshiram and Lugia", greeted Charizard.

"Hello", greeted Lugia back.

Reshiram simply waved, giving a small smile.

"How have you girls been doing?" asked Garchomp.

"I've been doing well", said Lugia.

Reshiram nodded to the same thing Lugia said.

"What's with Reshiram?" asked Garchomp quietly to Lugia.

"Nothing she's just shy", said Lugia.

"What? I thought legendaries were supposed to be powerful and confident, not shy", said Charizard.

"Be quiet", said Garchomp through gritted teeth.

Charizard heeded her warning instantly.

"Alright girls, you can go to the others", said Garchomp.

"Okay, let's go Reshiram", said Lugia as they flew towards the others.

The next two contestants, both male, flew down and approached the dock. The first one was a slender green dragon with yellow markings. He had horns, no legs, and red teeth. The second was a gray dragon with a golden crest on his head. He had black wings with red tips. He had six legs, each with gold features around them. He also had a black and red striped pattern on his stomach.

"Ah, Giratina and Rayquaza, welcome to the show", said Charizard.

"Thanks", said Rayquaza casually.

"Yeah", said Giratina.

"How is it living above the ozone layer Rayquaza?" asked Charizard.

"It's annoying, it burns every time you get up there", said Rayquaza.

"And Giratina, who's it like being the god of the underworld?" asked

"Eh, it's alright, it's my passion after all."

"Alright then, you guys can go wait by the others", said Garchomp.

Giratina and Rayquaza went over to the others as more chaos ensued. Heatran was now watching Victini and Jirachi, and Celebi was still trying to kill Mew, who was avoiding her by flying away. Raikou and Suicune were talking; Genesect was being…Genesect, only talking to Kyogre. Reshiram and Lugia were talking, and Cobalion was still trying to flirt with Virizion.

"This is great", said Giratina. "I love chaos."

"I don't get this", said Rayquaza, holding a claw to his head.

The next two contestants, both females…again, were floating down to the dock. The first one was a blue and gray dragoness with a fan-like bunch of spike on her back, a diamond on her chest, along with a chest plate and horns. The second one was a yellow, light blue, and pink. She was covered in crescent shapes and resembled a swan.

"Cresselia and Dialga, welcome ladies", said Garchomp.

"Thanks", said Cresselia.

"Yeah", agreed Dialga.

"Anything for you girls", said Garchomp.

"Oh boy", groaned Charizard under her breath.

"So…how's life been for you two?" asked Garchomp.

"Fine, I haven't aged a day", said Dialga.

"Lucky you", said Cresselia sarcastically.

"Do you like any of your fellow legendary males?" asked Garchomp.

"Possibly, but I'm not telling", said Dialga.

"Me neither", said Cresselia.

"Alright then, you girls can go join or enjoy watching pain that's going on over there", said Garchomp, pointing towards the other legendaries.

Dialga and Cresselia smiled and floated over to the others.

"Alright, three more before we can begin this game", said Charizard.

The next two Pokemon were the final male legendaries. The first one was a pitch black Pokemon with white fur on his head, and a red collar. The second one had a pink and white dragon with pearls on his shoulders. He had a single crest on his head, as well as a long tail.

"Palkia and Darkrai, welcome to the island!"

"I hate it already", said Darkrai.

"Eh, it's typical", said Charizard.

"It's alright to me", said Palkia, putting his arms behind his head.

"At least someone has a positive attitude", said Charizard. "Now Darkrai, there's possibly gonna be pain and despair happening over there, so go, Palkia, you too."

They both flew over to the other legendaries and joined in on the mayhem.

"Wow, I didn't think that the dock would last", said Garchomp.

"Oh, it's made of steel, it won't break unless something hot melts it", said Charizard

"Oh, nice thinking", said Garchomp.

"Thanks", said Charizard. "Now it's time for the final contestant to arrive."

Suddenly, a white legendary floated down towards the dock. She had a gray underside, green eyes, and two golden arches on either side of her body.

"Arceus, glad to see the Goddess of Pokemon competing today", said Charizard.

"Thank you", she said with a smile before looking over at what was happening with the other legendaries. "STOP!"

All of the legendaries stopped their mischief and stared at the goddess.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Arceus.

"Oh, hey Arcy", greeted Giratina.

"Hey Giratina, now answer me!" shouted Arceus.

"Um…we were just…playing, yeah playing", said Celebi, afraid of the goddess.

"You better have been", said Arceus threateningly.

"Well, now that you're all here, let's explain the rules and teams."

**000**

"Alright, you all will be stripped of your legendary status until you are voted off of the island because of the barrier that we put around the island moments ago", said Charizard.

"The cabins are co-ed, so you all can do whatever you want", said Garchomp. "There will be two teams, the Glorious Golurks and the Bashing Bisharps."

"Now, everyday they'll be a challenge. If your team loses, you must come to ceremonial area by the dock and you will be able to vote someone off. If you are voted off, you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame and take the Wailord of Woe home", said Charizard. "Alright, here are the teams. The Glorious Golurks will consist of Raikou…Suicune…Arceus…Lugia…Reshiram…Darkrai…Mew…Victini…Rayquaza…and Giratina. The Bashing Bisharps will consist of Cobalion…Virizion…Genesect…Heatran…Palkia…Dialga…Celebi…Jirachi…Kyogre…and Cresselia."

"Okay, now that the teams are in order, let's get to it!" said Charizard.

**000**

"**This is a confessional, this is where you can talk, get something off of your chest, or just yell", said Garchomp.**

**000**

"**I will kill Mew", said Celebi.**

**000**

"**I hope I can win this", said Reshiram shyly.**

**000**

"**I hate this game already", said Darkrai, aggravated.**

**000**

…**AND CUT! There's the first episode…which was basically just the introduction. There will be a lot more injury, pain and drama next time, and I'm sorry if this chapter seemed lengthy and boring, but remember, it's the first chapter. I'll see you next time on Total…Legendary…Island!**


	2. Episode 2: Water You Racing For?

**Here's an episode of TLI! **

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

All of the legendaries were hanging out in their respective teams' cabins.

"Am I the only one who noticed that there are more guys on our team than girls?" asked Rayquaza.

"Yeah, I noticed, that's why I haven't said anything", said Raikou. "I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, you're fine with it because Suicune's on the team", said Darkrai, folding his arms.

Raikou smiled sheepishly. "Can you blame me?"

"Nope, I know what it feels like to be in love", said Mew. "Then…it turns sour and you have someone trying to kill you every chance they get."

"True dat", said Victini, high-fiving Mew.

"Oh please, the only reason you two are being targeted is because you guys are sadistic, crazy, and just plain stupid", said Giratina, joining the conversation. "You guys were getting whipped so bad by Celebi and Jirachi that we thought that Celebi and Jirachi were the males in the relationships for a moment."

"Says the guy dating the goddess of Pokemon", said Victini. "_We're_ whipped? What about you and Arceus?"

"We treat each other equally. I'm not a whipped legendary", said Giratina, defending himself.

"Right…" said Darkrai, rolling his eyes.

"You're one to talk!" said Giratina. "You still haven't made a move on Cresselia and you said that you would two decades ago."

"I'm a dark-type, I'm allowed to lie", said Darkrai.

"Not about a relationship", said Rayquaza.

"You say that, yet you have no girlfriend", said Darkrai, earning chuckles from Mew and Raikou.

Rayquaza grumbled to himself.

**000**

"Well, this game seems fun", said Lugia.

"Yeah, but it sucks that we're just normal Pokemon now", said Suicune.

"Yeah, it seems kinda weird", said Arceus.

"Mmm-hmm, but anyways, don't you think it's kinda unfair that there are only four girls on our team and six guys", said Lugia.

"It is, but there's some good in it", said Arceus. "I have Giratina with me", she finished with a smile.

"And Suicune has Raikou", said Reshiram with a sly grin, making Suicune blush.

"Wow Reshiram, that's a new side of you I haven't seen", said Lugia with a smile.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a complex girl", said Reshiram.

"Which is why it'll be easy for you to make it far", said Suicune. "The complex, nice, and mysterious ones always make it far."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…I just want to get to know some of the other guys better", said Reshiram. "That's the only reason I'm here…although I do want to win, too."

"What do you mean?" asked Arceus.

"I'm too shy to talk to some of them", said Reshiram.

"Well, don't worry, you'll learn to like someone…as long as it's not Mew or Victini because they're idiots, Raikou, because Suicune likes him, and Giratina, Palkia, and Darkrai because of Arceus, Dialga, even though she's doing a love-hate method with him, and Cresselia because she has a crush on Darkrai", explained Lugia.

Reshiram frowned a bit. "That only leaves Rayquaza, Cobalion, Heatran, and Genesect."

"Well…Cobalion's too desperate, Heatran is gay, and Genesect is deadly…so I guess that levels the playing field", said Suicune.

"Rayquaza?" asked Reshiram. "Well…he is nice and cute."

"Well, Rayquaza it is" said Arceus.

**000**

"I love the team already", said Cobalion.

"You only like it because of Virizion", said Palkia.

"I don't see why you guys even bother", said Heatran, you have a fine thing like me here.

Cobalion and Palkia looked at each other nervously before swiftly changing the subject. "Where'd Genesect go?"

Genesect suddenly fell from the ceiling, landing on Palkia, wrapping his thin arms tightly around his neck

"Get him off! He's choking me!" Palkia choked out.

"I got it sugar!" said Heatran as a blast of fire emitted from his body, burning Cobalion and Genesect.

Palkia breathed out a puff of smoke. "Nice Lava Plume."

"Thanks", said Heatran, looking at him seductively. "Now…for my reward", he said, licking his lips.

"Um…" said Palkia nervously.

"Don't worry now, it'll be fine", said Heatran as he pounced on Palkia.

"I'm not gay!" shouted Palkia.

**000**

"What the hell was that?" asked Dialga.

"It sounded like Palkia", said Virizion.

"Oh, never mind then", said Dialga, seeming to be less concerned that it was him.

"Dialga, why don't you stop your 'experiment' and just come clean to Palkia?" asked Cresselia.

"Seriously, it's getting annoying", said Jirachi.

"No way, his attitude annoys me, it's like he doesn't know I exist", said Dialga.

"Dialga, that's Palkia…he has a calm laid-back personality", said Jirachi. "He's like that most of the time."

Dialga sighed. "I guess you're right".

Kyogre was lying in a huge pool in the cabin. "I have an idea."

Everyone suddenly looked at her curiously.

"What idea?" asked Celebi.

"If it's about me, I don't want to know", said Dialga.

"Dialga, no offense, but I could care less about your love life", said Kyogre. "I was just thinking that we could make an alliance."

The girls looked intrigued.

"Go on", said Virizion.

"There are only four guys and there are six of us, so we could easily take them down and make it further", said Kyogre.

"Hmm…sounds interesting, but what if we need them later on?" asked Dialga.

"We're legendaries", said Kyogre simply.

"No we're not, we've been stripped of that status until we lose", said Cresselia. "So we'll need some…man-power, for some of the challenges. You never know."

"Oh please, Palkia is a Water/Dragon-type. I'm a water type and Dialga is a Steel/Dragon-type, we can do without him. Cobalion is Steel/Fighting, Virizion is Grass/Fighting and Dialga is, once again, a Steel/Dragon-type", said Kyogre as she continued. "Heatran is the only Fire-type we have, even if he is gay, and Genesect is the only Bug-type we have."

"Yeah, but remember, I said strength", said Cresselia. "Heatran is too feminine to be strong, and Genesect is just a killer, I wouldn't call that strength. Cobalion and Palkia may be our best bets if we actually want to win."

" Yeah, Cobalion may be annoying to be flirted on by, but he's the leader of our quartet and the most powerful one, followed by Terrakion", said Virizion.

"And Palkia is the deity of space, so he'll be a good guy", said Celebi.

"Ugh…fine, we'll get rid of Heatran and/or Genesect the first time we lose", said Kyogre. "So…are you girls in?"

"Yeah", said the girls.

"ALRIGHT! LEGENDARIES, MEET US AT THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

"Well, let the games begin", said Dialga.

**000**

All twenty legendaries met them at the beach as they were told.

"Alright legendaries, it's time for your first challenge…a semi-aquatic race across the ocean!" announced Charizard.

"Oh please, that's easy!" said Suicune.

"Yeah, especially for water-types", said Palkia.

"We figured that you'd say that", said Garchomp. "That's why we electrified the water."

Everyone got wide-eyed in shock, especially the water-types.

"And that's not all, we gave a bunch of Sharpedo rudder suits, and the water is infested in them, so you guys are pretty much fucked if you take too long", said Charizard.

Everyone got afraid for a moment.

"Now, to show you the course", said Garchomp.

She and Charizard stepped out of the way, revealing a huge course located on the ocean. There were four barrels floating in a row that led to a platform. There was a rope over the platform that led to a higher platform. A thin plank was between two of the platforms and a staircase was behind it. The staircase led to a thin walkway blocked by a gate. Behind the gate was a wall with a bunch of boxing gloves and an extremely thin walkway. After it, there was a bunch of swinging blades with a zigzag walkway that led to the finish line.

Two of those courses were side-by-side.

"Are you insane?!" shouted Mew.

"Nope", said Garchomp.

"I hate this game already", said Darkrai.

"Good, now we have to explain the challenge", said Charizard. "Basically you will be racing each other to finish this course. One person from each team will race and whoever gets to the finish line first gets a point for their team. The team with the most points at the end wins."

"And if you fall into the water, you will get electrocuted and/or mauled", added Garchomp.

"Gee thanks for the extra nerve damagers", said Victini.

"You're the god of victory, you're gonna win your race anyway", said Lugia.

"We don't have our powers on this island!" he shouted.

"Oh, right…but we can still float though-"

"Nope, you can't float, that's cheating", said Charizard. "You all have to use your legs…that means you too, Darkrai."

Darkrai growled and mad had his ultra thin legs descend from his body.

"Yeesh, eat some steak once in while buddy", said Cobalion, laughing.

"Fuck…you", said Darkrai simply.

"Now, the first race will be Raikou vs. Cobalion", said Garchomp.

"Great", said Raikou, sarcastically.

**000**

Raikou and Cobalion situated themselves at their starting points. Both of them were nervous.

"Ready…set…GO!"

Both of them ran towards the walkway and jumped to the barrels. Raikou's claws allowed him to cling onto the barrels and continue, but Cobalion's toeless paws caused the barrel to roll over, sending him into the electrified water.

"SSHHHHIIIITTTT!" shouted Cobalion. Being, part Steel-type, the electricity was more concentrated in his body.

Two Sharpedo swam towards him as he tried to swim back to the starting platform. He climbed back onto the platform seconds before a Sharpedo almost bit him on the tail.

Raikou passed the barrels and started to climb the rope, making the platform for climbing the rope float away. He was halfway up the rope, when his claws accidentally slashed it, sending him into the water. Being an Electric-type, the water had no effect on him. He groaned as he swam to the next platform.

Cobalion once again tried to jump on the barrels, only to fall into the water.

"DAAMMMNNNN ITTT!" he shouted as the electric current surged through his body again.

Raikou was shaking himself dry, as he made it to the next platform with no problem, surprisingly.

"Where are the Sharpedo?" asked Charizard.

"Take a look over there", said Garchomp, pointing a claw towards Cobalion's side.

All of the Sharpedo were continuously watching Cobalion fail at the barrels, smiling.

"NO! Cobalion, you'd better make it, all of the Sharpedo are ignoring Raikou!" shouted Virizion.

Cobalion heard her and immediately jumped from barrel to barrel, eventually making it to the platform. He grabbed the rope with his paws and immediately fell down into the water again.

"I HAAATTEEE T-THHHIISSSS!" he shouted.

Raikou made it to the gate and saw a stone slider puzzle of a Golurk on it.

"Oh please", said Raikou as he started removing the stones from the block.

Cobalion was panting as he swam to the platform behind the staircase. He eventually made it and ran towards the thin walkway that led to the gate. He saw that the gate had the same puzzle as Raikou's, only with a Bisharp.

Cobalion started sliding the blocks in order to get the clear picture.

Raikou finished the puzzle and opened the gate. He started grabbing the grabbing stones on the wall in order to make it to the other side.

The wall started hitting him in every place possible. Raikou was taking the hits though, until…he was struck in his "area".

"SHIT!" he shouted

Raikou twitched and fell backwards into the water, clutching his private part. He growled and started swimming to the next platform.

Cobalion was still trying to decipher the puzzle until he finally got it.

"Finally!"

He started running to wall and started going across. Like Raikou, he was being pummeled by the wall, but only three hits made him fall. He didn't scream this time, he only flinched and kept swimming.

Raikou was at the swinging blades. He was taking his time and jumping every time a blade passed. He was almost at the end and he finally jumped to the finish.

"That's one point for the Golurks!" said Charizard.

The Golurks cheered as Raikou swam back to shore, exhausted.

The Bisharps watched as Cobalion swam towards them. Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry", said Cobalion.

"Sorry won't cut it", said Virizion, glaring at him.

"Okay, it's 1-0", said Garchomp. "Next race, Mew vs. Celebi."

"Of course", said Mew, exasperated.

"I'm gonna kill him", said Celebi, evilly.

**000**

Mew and Celebi were at their respected places.

"Ready...set…GO!"

Mew immediately ran towards the platform and jumped on the barrels. Somehow, he made it on the first try.

"Wow, that was easy", said Mew.

He looked to the right and saw that Celebi was already on the top platform crossing the thin plank.

"Crap!"

He started climbing the rope, having trouble because of the rope's movements. As he kept climbing, the rope continued moving, causing him to let go, but instead of falling in the water, his tail somewhat got tangled into the rope, immobilizing him.

Celebi was already at the gate and was starting to slide the blocks into their respected places.

Mew was struggling to get his tail untangled because all of the blood rushing to his head was giving him a migraine.

He tried using his feet to untangle the rope from him tail, but his feet were so big that he couldn't. He held his head in pain.

Celebi finally finished the puzzle and immediately ran towards the wall. She ducked and moved gracefully passed the wall and moved onto the swinging blades.

"You got this Celebi!" shouted Jirachi happily.

Mew was shuddering and swaying back and forth holding his head as blood rushed to it. He felt sick after being upside down for so long.

Celebi moved in sync with the blades and eventually finished the course, earning a point for her team.

"That's one point for the Bisharps!" said Charizard.

"Aw great, way to go Mew!" shouted Lugia.

Mew was still hanging upside down, his eyes closed and his arms dangling.

"Uh…I think he's dead", said Rayquaza.

"Naw, he's just unconscious…but he will die if he stays like that", said Garchomp.

Celebi smiled. "If someone touches him, I will kill you."

"Fuck that!" shouted Victini as he went to cut his unconscious friend down.

"Okay, it's 1-1", said Garchomp. "Next race, Victini vs. Jirachi."

"You've gotta be kidding me", said Victini as he floated Mew to the sidelines.

**000**

"**Fuck my life", said Victini.**

**000**

"**He's gonna die", said Jirachi.**

**000**

"Ready…set…GO!"

Victini and Jirachi took off at the same time and leapt on the barrels. They each took their time and eventually made it to the platform with the rope.

Virizion couldn't help but watch Victini. He was alright guy, even if he was kooky in the brain.

Being a rodent, Victini easily made it to the top platform and quickly ran across the plank. Jirachi made it up the rope and ran across the plank as well.

Victini and Jirachi somehow stayed in sync throughout the entire race. However, it stopped when Victini finished the puzzle quickly, opened the gate, and jumped from one platform to the other in one swift motion, ignoring the wall.

"Whoa…" said Virizion, somewhat in a trance.

Victini started running across the pathway screaming and dodging the blades. He dived for the finish line…but fell in the water, electrocuting him, and because he was part Fire-type, it did a ton of damage after he fell in.

Jirachi finally finished the puzzle and started crossing the wall. She got hit a few times, but kept going. Once she reached the blades, she smiled. She started to jump in sync with the blades.

Victini rubbed his head and saw that he still needed to make it to the finish line. He quickly climbed up the finish platform and made it .1 second before Jirachi did.

"Yeah!" he said, exhausted.

Virizion smiled.

**000**

"**I know Jirachi hates him, but I think Victini's pretty nice", said Virizion. "Plus, did you see those moves? He's much better than Cobalion."**

**000**

"Alright, that's 2-1", said Garchomp. "Next up…Heatran vs. Darkrai."

Heatran looked at Darkrai seductively, making him shudder.

**000**

"Alright, let's get this over with", said Darkrai.

"Ready…set…GO!"

Darkrai ran quickly across the barrels while Heatran jumped, but fell into the water and got electrocuted. Darkrai made it across and started climbing up the rope swiftly. He quickly ran across the plank and kept running.

"Wow, those skinny legs sure make him fast", said Arceus.

Heatran was having a tough time swimming back to the platform. Many Sharpedo gathered around him. Heatran got excited and smiled seductively at them, driving them away, and making him swim after them.

Darkrai finished the puzzle, opened the gate, and like Victini, jumped over the platforms. He ran by the blades with ease and got his team another point.

"Okay, that's good, but we have good news and bad news", said Garchomp. "The bad news is that Charizard forgot to make the course bigger for all you bigger legendaries, so you all won't be able to compete in this challenge."

"The good news is that because of this, there will only be one more round to determine the winner", said Charizard. "Even though the Bisharps lost, the last race will be between Virizion and Suicune."

**000**

"**Crap", said Virizion.**

**000**

"**Did they forget that I could walk on water?" asked Suicune.**

**000**

"Um…I can walk on water, so it's really pointless to do this", said Suicune.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about that…" said Garchomp. "Oh, well the Bisharps lose, go vote for someone."

The Bashing Bisharps looked angry, because of the other team having bigger Pokemon and having more points…and because they had skinnier Pokemon, _they_ lost. Everyone turned towards the water, where Heatran was still trying to chase the Sharpedo.

**000**

"**Heatran", said Genesect, who returned to normal. "Even if he did help me, he still didn't even try."**

**000**

"**I wanna vote Cobalion, but Heatran's just too horny", said Kyogre.**

**000**

"**Cobalion", said Virizion.**

**000**

"**Heatran", said Dialga.**

**000**

"Alright, this is how elimination works. When I call your name, you get a cookie shaped like yourself. The legendary who doesn't get a cookie must leave the island and never come back", said Charizard. "When I call your name, you're safe."

"Dialga…Virizion…Celebi…Jirachi…Kyogre" the five females caught their cookies.

"Cresselia…Palkia…Genesect…", the three of them got their cookies.

"Cobalion, Heatran, you both have reasons for being here. Cobalion you sucked at the challenge…and Heatran, you were too horny to even try to do the challenge", said Charizard. "That's why the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cobalion."

Cobalion sighed in relief, but Heatran didn't really react, it was like he was okay with it.

Heatran smiled. "Yes, I don't have to deal with this shit anymore! I can finally go back to Terrakion!"

Everyone looked at him confused except for Virizion and Cobalion as he ran towards the Wailord of Woe. Everyone looked at Virizion and Cobalion.

"Terrakion's gay", said Cobalion, shrugging his shoulders.

"How long have you known?" asked Jirachi.

"We've always known", said Virizion.

"If he's with Terrakion…then why did he try to rape me this morning?!" shouted Palkia.

"Well…they give each other…"good lovin'", and Heatran became addicted to him, so now every time he's away from him, he starts going crazy on other guys that he considers friends", said Virizion.

"Oh, so I'm considered a friend?" asked Palkia, curiously.

"Yeah", said Cobalion.

"Okay, we don't really want to know about Heatran's gayness or about his lover, so please stop talking about it…or you can leave and talk about it because elimination's over", said Charizard.

As the Bisharps started leaving the ceremony area, Dialga asked Palkia to hold back for a bit.

"What's up Di-Di?" asked Palkia.

Dialga chuckled at her nickname. "Palkia…I have to tell you something."

"What? That I make you sick?" asked Palkia, waiting for a yes answer.

Dialga locked her mouth to his. Palkia was shocked, but nevertheless he kissed her back. After about two minutes, they broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air.

"Wow…" said Palkia.

"I love you", said Dialga as she locked their mouths together again.

Cresselia, Virizion, Jirachi, and Celebi were all watching from the bushes.

"'Atta girl", said Jirachi, smiling. "I'm happy for them."

"Yeah, me too, but we should go before they see us", said Virizion.

"Yeah, let's go", said Cresselia.

**000**

**Alright, this is done. Heatran's gone…but who cares? Would you want him to be your friend if he did that all the time? I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but…that's the consequence of having only 20 characters…oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Add to favorites if you enjoyed and review please and tell me what you think so far and I will see you next time with another episode of Total…Legendary…Island! See ya later guys, BYE!**


	3. Episode 3: Again With The Songs!

**TLI episode time! **

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

The legendary females were all talking with Dialga about what happened between her and Palkia in the bathroom.

"Well?" asked Reshiram.

"Well, we just made out, it wasn't anything big…yet", said Dialga.

"I don't get it. That was it?" asked Celebi. "No 'Really, then prove it', or 'Okay, so'?"

"Not all guys are like Mew, Celebi", said Suicune.

"Yeah, but still", said Celebi. "Guys are usually the ones to confess their feelings and get shot down."

"Well, that's not always the case", said Cresselia. "Girls get their hearts broken too."

"True…"

"Well, all I know is me and Arcy are the only ones who are getting laid so far", said Dialga, smiling. "The rest of you need to hurry."

"Hey, you just got laid yesterday, it hasn't been long", said Lugia. "Arceus and Giratina have been having sex ever since they met."

"Gee thanks Lugia", said Arceus blushing.

"Well, she's not wrong, we need to hurry and tell the guys", said Virizion. "I really don't want to be alone while I'm here."

"Well, if you do, you'd better hope they're like Palkia or Giratina", said Arceus.

"I don't need a man to be happy", said Kyogre. "We can't even have eggs."

"You never know", said Cresselia. "I want to have kids one day."

"Me too", said Virizion.

"Ugh…I'm just going by facts", said Kyogre.

**000**

None of the girls knew it, but the guys were outside listening to everything.

"Oh, so Giratina, you're not as responsible or quiet as you look", said Cobalion with a smile.

"Shut up, at least _I'm_ getting laid", said Giratina.

"FYI, Virizion is gonna be with me soon, she just needs time to realize that I'm a good guy", said Cobalion.

"Ha", laughed Mew.

"Maybe she will…" said Victini.

"That's never gonna happen", said Darkrai.

"You and Cresselia are never gonna happen", Cobalion retaliated.

Raikou shook his head. "Denial."

"Suicune isn't gonna be with you, you know", said Cobalion. "Keldeo, Terrakion, and even Entei would better for her than you."

Raikou growled and was about to attack him, when all the guys heard something.

"What was that?" asked Rayquaza.

The girls' bathroom door opened and the females came out and saw the guys standing outside, minus Palkia.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Celebi angrily.

"Um…just admiring the scenery", said Mew. "Oh look, a bathroom and…a tree stump...and…"

The girls started glaring at the guys and were taking steps towards them.

"Um…great to see you girls…gotta go!" shouted Raikou as he and the others ran back to their cabins, with the girls right behind them.

The guys made it back and ran inside the Bisharps' cabin. They closed the door, but they forgot Cobalion.

"Guys, let me in!" shouted Cobalion as he saw the girls run towards him. "Please, come on!"

The guys looked at each other and decided not to. The girls grabbed Cobalion and began beating him senseless.

The other guy legendaries watched from the window until they were done. They noticed the girls looking at them with murderous eyes and they immediately closed the window curtains.

"How much did you think they heard?" asked Cresselia.

"I'm not sure, but they're so gonna get it the next time they come out", said Kyogre. "Even if it's one by one."

"Ow…" groaned Cobalion as he started getting back up.

Virizion noticed and kept him between his hind legs. Cobalion's eyes widened. "AAHHHHH!"

The guys heard Cobalion scream and flinched.

"They're gonna kill us now", said Victini. "That was a great idea Genesect."

"Hey, don't blame me, it was Cobalion's idea", explained Genesect.

"Well, thanks to him, we're all gonna die soon", said Rayquaza.

Palkia, who had remained silent on his bed, finally spoke up. "What did you do now?"

"Where did you come from?" asked Darkrai.

"Do you really need to know?" asked Palkia, raising a brow. "Now what happened?"

"Well, Cobalion suggested that we follow the girls and spy on their conversation-", said Victini.

"Actually, he just wanted to go into the bathroom and peek at Virizion through a hole he made", said Genesect.

The guys got quiet.

"Well, you didn't tell us that part!" said Giratina.

"Yeah, we coulda had some fun watching", said Mew.

"Meh, sorry", said Genesect. "Wait a sec…that would only make the situation worse!"

"Right…" said Rayquaza.

"Well, it looks like you guys are in trouble", said Palkia. "Lucky I'm not in it."

"Wait…you aren't gonna help?" asked Raikou.

"I'm not getting my ass kissed because of you guys", said Palkia. "You're on your own."

"Then why did you want to know the situation?!" shouted Victini.

"So I could see if I _could_ help", said Palkia. "In the case of getting my ass kicked, nope."

"I oughta-" Darkrai started.

"LEGENDS, MEET US IN THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Okay, here they come", said Lugia as she and the girls waited by the door.

"Can I go now?" asked Cobalion, weakly.

"Shut your ass up", said Kyogre, smacking him with her fin.

After ten grueling minutes, the guys still didn't come out.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Arceus.

"Um…do you think that Mew or Victini had anything to do with this?" asked Suicune.

"Well, they both know-" started Celebi before realization hit her. "Crap."

**000**

The guys were at the auditorium waiting with Charizard and Garchomp.

"I can't wait to see their faces", said Mew. "They must've forgotten that Victini and I are Psychic-types."

"Me neither, that was a good trick", said Genesect.

Soon enough, the girls teleported to the auditorium, courtesy of Celebi, and they immediately started pummeling the guys, except for Palkia, who flew up using his wings.

"Okay, enough pain…although it was enjoyable", said Charizard. "It's time for the next challenge."

The girls stopped and looked at Charizard and Garchomp.

"What's the challenge?" asked Cresselia.

"Singing", said Garchomp.

The guys, who all got up, groaned in disappointment.

"I hate singing", said Victini.

"Because you can't", said Jirachi, matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks", said Victini sarcastically.

"Now, the songs will be given to you based on your personality", said Charizard.

"Aw crap", said Mew.

"That's right, so no complaining", said Garchomp.

"Now, here are your songs", said Charizard handing them each their own slip of paper. "You have twenty minutes to practice."

**000**

"**What the-" said Mew.**

**000**

"**This is my jam!" said Victini smiling.**

**000**

"**I guess…" said Raikou.**

**000**

"**Well, I guess it suits me", said Darkrai.**

**000**

"**This isn't right for me at all!" shouted Cobalion angrily.**

**000**

"**Uh.." said Palkia.**

**000**

"**I love this song!" said Palkia.**

**000**

"**Okay, I guess", said Kyogre.**

**000**

"**What the hell?" asked Dialga.**

**000**

After the twenty minutes were up, everyone met back up in the auditorium.

"Alright, we're gonna let the Golurks go first", said Charizard. "We're gonna judge you and give you a score between 1 and 15."

"Why 15?" asked Raikou.

"Because everyone else does 1-10", said Garchomp.

"Right, and whichever team gets the most points wins", said Charizard. "First for the Golurks is Raikou."

Suicune looked at Raikou and smiled. Raikou smiled back and sighed. He went onto the stage.

"Alright, you had 'Sexy Bitch' because of your cheery attitude towards other females most of the time and that you have a crush on Suicune", said Charizard. "So, get started."

Raikou groaned and looked at Suicune, who was smiling at him.

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

_Yes I can see her(see her)_  
_Cause every girl in here wanna be her(be her)_  
_Oh she's a diva_  
_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down_  
_It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em_  
_They say she needs to slow dddooowwwnnn_  
_The baddest chick around tttooowwwnnn_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_  
_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood_  
_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_  
_The way that booty movin I can't take no more_  
_Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close_  
_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_Damn girl_

_Yes I can see her_  
_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_  
_Oh she's a diva_  
_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down_  
_It's just a rumor and I don't believe em_  
_They say she needs to slow dddooowwwnnn_  
_The baddest thing around tttooowwwnnn_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_  
_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe_  
_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_  
_The way that booty movin I can't take no more_  
_Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull up close_  
_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

"Whoa Raikou, you did great", said Charizard. "I'll give you a 10."

"Your voice was sexy in my opinion", said Garchomp. "13."

"Hey", said Charizard.

"I meant his singing voice", said Garchomp. "Was someone jealous?"

"No", Charizard said quickly.

"Sure…" said Garchomp, kissing his cheek, making him smile.

"Alright, Mew, you're next", said Charizard.

Raikou got off of the stage and sat down next to Suicune, who nuzzled him. Mew sighed depressingly and floated onto the stage.

"Alright, you had 'Dare to Be Stupid' because of your moronic actions that you do", said Charizard.

"Thanks for making me feel better", said Mew sarcastically.

"Just get started", said Garchomp.

Mew groaned. "Fine"

_Put down that chainsaw and listen to me_  
_It's time for us to join in the fight_  
_It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys_  
_It's time to let the bedbugs bite_

_You better put all your eggs in one basket_  
_You better count your chickens before they hatch_  
_You better sell some wine before it's time_  
_You better find yourself an itch to scratch_

_You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wipple's not around_  
_Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan_

_Talk with your mouth full_  
_Bite the hand that feeds you_  
_Bite off more than you can chew_  
_What can you do_  
_Dare to be stupid_

_Take some wooden nickels_  
_Look for Mr. Goodbar_  
_Get your mojo working now_  
_I'll show you how_  
_You can dare to be stupid_

_You can turn the other cheek_  
_You can just give up the ship_  
_You can eat a bunch of sushi then forget to leave a tip_

_Dare to be stupid_  
_Come on and dare to be stupid_  
_It's so easy to do_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_We're all waiting for you_  
_Let's go_

_It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill_  
_So can I have a volunteer_  
_There's no more time for crying over spilled milk_  
_Now it's time for crying in your beer_

_Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA_  
_Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet_  
_And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away_  
_It's OK, you can dare to be stupid_

_It's like spitting on a fish_  
_It's like barking up a tree_  
_It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free_

_Dare to be stupid (yes)_  
_Why don't you dare to be stupid_  
_It's so easy to do_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_We're all waiting for you_  
_Dare to be stupid_

_Burn your candle at both ends_  
_Look a gift horse in the mouth_  
_Mashed potatoes can be your friends_

_You can be a coffee achiever_  
_You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver_  
_The future's up to you_  
_So what you gonna do_

_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_What did I say_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Tell me, what did I say_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_It's alright_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_We can be stupid all night_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Come on, join the crowd_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Shout it out loud_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_I can't hear you_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_OK, I can hear you now_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Let's go, Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_  
_Dare to be stupid_

"That was the best song for him in my opinion", said Celebi, laughing.

Mew blushed and growled.

"Alright, I'll give it a 9", said Charizard.

"10", said Garchomp, shrugging her shoulders.

Mew floated off of the stage and folded his arms after sitting down.

"Alright…Giratina, you're next", said Charizard.

Giratina sighed as Arceus kissed his cheek. Giratina smiled and went onto the stage.

"Alright, since you're the god of the Distortion World, which is dark and full of despair, we gave you 'Until the Day I Die'", said Charizard.

"I know", said Giratina, rolling his eyes, "But it's partially a love song."

"Dude, you're banging the goddess of Pokemon, isn't that love?" asked Charizard.

"Point taken", said Giratina, growling.

"Alright, get started", said Charizard before earning a smack from Garchomp.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now _

_You know that I'd die to, I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times _

_When I knew who I was (I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us _

_Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes _

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now _

'_Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat _

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "Remember when"_

_Just like we always do, just like we always do__  
_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die) _

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you__  
_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat _

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistaaaakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you__  
__Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you__  
__Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die__  
_

"Wow, that was great", said Garchomp dreamily. "14"

Charizard sighed. "11"

Giratina shrugged his shoulders and climbed off of the stage. He was earned with another kiss, this time on the lips, from Arceus. He started to kiss her back as they continued the challenge.

"Alright…" said Garchomp. "Victini, get up here."

Victini hopped on the stage.

"Alright, I think everyone already knows your song, so just start", said Charizard.

_The winner takes all_  
_It's the thrill of one more kill_  
_The last one to fall_  
_Will never sacrifice their will_

_Don't ever look back on the world closing in_  
_Be on the attack with your wings on the wind_  
_Oh, the games will begin_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah_  
_It's ours for the taking_  
_It's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah_  
_And the one who's last to fall_  
_The winner takes all_

_You don't win no silver_  
_You only lose the gold_  
_You push with a fever_  
_For your time keeps tolling on_

_Against all the odds, against all your pain_  
_Your back's on the wall_

_With no one to blame_  
_Wild hearts won't be tamed_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_It's ours for the taking_  
_It's ours for the fight_

_And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_And the one who's last to fall_  
_The winner takes all_

_And the one who's last to fall_

_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_It's ours for the taking_  
_It's ours for the fight_  
_Sweet, sweet, sweet victory... yeah_  
_And the one who's last to fall_  
_The winner takes all_

"Wow Victini, you did…great", said Charizard, astounded.

"Thanks, I know the song by heart", said Victini, holding up a peace sign.

Virizion smiled as Jirachi simply rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll give you a 14", said Charizard.

"13", said Garchomp.

Victini jumped off of the stage and was given a high five by Mew.

"Darkrai", said Charizard.

Darkrai groaned loudly and floated to the stage.

"Alright, we gave you 'Nightmare' because well…it's common sense", said Garchomp.

Darkrai shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

_NIGHTMARE!__  
Now your nightmare comes to life._

_Dragged you down below_  
_Down to the devils show_  
_To be his guest forever_  
_Peace of mind is less than never_

_Hate to twist your mind_  
_But God ain't on your side_  
_An old acquaintance severed_  
_Burn the world your last endeavor_

_Flesh is burning_  
_You can smell it in the air_  
_Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_  
_You're now a slave until the end of time here_

_Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger_

_You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here_  
_Yeah_  
_Oooooooh_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_  
_While your nightmare comes to life_

_Can't wake up in sweat_  
_Cause it ain't over yet_  
_Still dancing with your demons_  
_Victim of your own creation_

_Beyond the will to fight_  
_Where all that's wrong is right_  
_Where hate don't need a reason_  
_Loathing self-assassination_

_You've been lied to_  
_Just to rape you of your sight_  
_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_

_So sedated as they medicate your brain_  
_And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_  
_"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"_

_You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here_  
_Yeah_  
_No one to call_  
_Everybody to fear_  
_Your tragic fate_  
_Is looking so clear_  
_Yeah_  
_Oooooooh_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_  
_HA! HA! HA! HA!_

_(Break)_

_(Maniacal laughter)_  
_Fight (Fight!). not to fail (fail!)_  
_Not to fall (fall!)_  
_Or you'll end up like the others_

_Die (Die!), die again (die!)_  
_Drenched in sin (sin!)_  
_With no respect for another_  
_OH!_

_Down (Down!), feel the fire (fire!)_  
_Feel the hate (hate!)_  
_Your pain is what we desire_

_Lost (Lost!), hit the wall (wall!)_  
_Watch you crawl (crawl!)_  
_Such a replaceable liar_

_And I know you hear their voices_  
_(Calling from above)_  
_And I know they may seem real_  
_(These signals of love)_  
_But our life's made up of choices_  
_(Some without appeal)_  
_They took for granted your soul_  
_And it's ours now to steal_

_As your nightmare comes to life_

_You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here_  
_Yeah_  
_No one to call_  
_Everybody to fear_  
_Your tragic fate_  
_Is looking so clear_  
_Yeah_  
_Oooooooh_  
_It's your fucking nightmare_

"Alright, that was slightly horrifying, but nevertheless, it was good", said Charizard. "9"

"Um…10", said Garchomp, clinging to Charizard.

"Whatever", said Darkrai as he floated off of the stage.

"Nothing seems to make him smile does it?" asked Charizard.

"I'm afraid so", said Garchomp. "But anyways…Suicune, you're up."

Suicune was nervous at first, but Raikou kissed her on the cheek, reassuring her. Suicune smiled and strutted onto the stage.

"Alright, we gave you 'Raise Your Glass' because of your kind attitude and the way you always try to help others, so get started", said Charizard.

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_  
_5AM turn the radio up_  
_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you a gangster_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be, anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_  
_What part of party don't you understand?_  
_Wish you'd just freak out_  
_(Freak out already)_

_Can't stop coming in hot_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now_  
_(It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be, anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_

_Oh shit, my glass is empty_  
_That sucks_

_So if you're too school for cool_  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
_You could choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your... ah, fuck_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be, anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be, anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass for me_  
_Just come on and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass for me_

"Suicune, you did great", said Garchomp. "14"

"13", said Charizard. "You did exceedingly well."

Suicune smiled and jumped off of the stage and onto Raikou. She looked down at him with a smile. "Thanks", she said.

Raikou grinned back. "No problem."

"Aww…" said Garchomp.

"Rayquaza", said Charizard.

Rayquaza flew onto the stage.

"Alright. We gave you 'Higher' because once again, it's common sense", said Charizard.

"Wait…you gave me 'Higher' too", said Reshiram.

"Oh, yeah…because of the way that she was shy and you are usually cheerful", said Garchomp to Charizard.

"Well, they're on the same team, so I guess they can do a duet", said Charizard. "We can just judge them separately."

"Ugh…okay", said Rayquaza.

"I guess", said Reshiram, blushing slightly.

"Alright, go on then", said Charizard.

Rayquaza: _Now I know how to get down on the floor  
Experience the moves you can't ignore  
But something bout this beat just got me hooked  
Come over here and take a closer look  
_  
Reshiram: _Coz I can't get enough, I can't get enough  
I can't stay on the ground (woah)  
I can't get enough, I can't get enough  
This is taking me now  
_  
_It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground  
_  
Rayquaza: _I do this just for kicks,__  
Just for the thrill,__  
I got this high without taking a pill  
This move has got me way over the sun  
I'm dancing like I am the only one  
_  
Reshiram: _Coz I can't get enough, I can't get enough  
I can't stay on the ground (woah)  
I can't get enough, I can't get enough  
This is taking me now_

It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground

_It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground  
_

_The music's got me going higher  
I feel like I can touch the sky_

It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground

_It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground _

_It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground _

_It's taking me higher, higher  
Higher off the ground  
_

Everyone remained silent, making Rayquaza and Reshiram nervous.

"That was incredible!" said Charizard. "15"

"15", said Garchomp, smiling.

Rayquaza wiped a claw across his head and looked at Reshiram. "Nice Job."

"Back at you", she said, blushing.

Rayquaza raised a brow.

**000**

"**Um…why did she keep blushing?" asked Rayquaza.**

**000**

"Alright, you two got a perfect score, now it's time for Arceus", said Garchomp.

Arceus and Giratina stopped kissing for a second and smiled at each other lovingly. Arceus floated onto the stage.

"Alright, we gave you 'Goddess' because…you're a goddess", said Charizard. "You can begin when ready", he finished nervously.

_I know you  
You're out there  
But do you really know who I am  
Can you hear me if I scream  
Can you recall me now  
Can you tell pleasure from pain  
Or is your love but a drug  
Then ask me to follow that road again  
You know... I'd rather be dead  
Now listen  
Do you know the Goddess you pray to  
An icon or is she for real  
Do you know she favors her mistress  
Do you know it's me  
Our God is a blind one  
Don't think that you'll be seen  
Your gift is a heartache  
But don't think it will bother me  
Despair my pale angel  
I'll lay you down to sleep  
So that this world won't be frightening to thee  
I'll show you what's hidden  
Beneath the cross that I precede  
It's not very different  
But I'm trapped in this you see  
Can you hear me if I scream  
Can you recall me now_

"Wow, that was good", said Charizard. "I'll give you a 12."

"I'll give you a 12 as well", said Garchomp.

Arceus, shockingly, instead of threatening them, shrugged her shoulders and flew right back to Giratina, where they started to make out once again.

"O…kay", said Charizard. "Lugia, you're the last one for the Golurks, so make it count."

Lugia flew onto the stage.

"We gave you 'Potential Break-Up Song' because we know about you and Ho-oh", said Garchomp.

"How do you know about that?" she asked quietly.

"You don't need to know", said Charizard.

"Lugia, what's going on with you and Ho-oh?" asked Suicune.

"Nothing, just let m do this stupid song", said Lugia with a sigh.

"Alright, when you're ready", said Charizard.

_It took too long, it took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

_I played along, I played along_  
_I played along rolled right off my back_  
_But obviously my armor was cracked_  
_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_  
_Who would forget that?_

_The type of guy who doesn't see_  
_What he has until she leaves_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause without me you know you're lost_  
_Wise up now or pay the cost_  
_Soon you will know_

_You're not living 'til you're living_  
_Living with me_  
_You're not winning 'til you're winning_  
_Winning me_  
_You're not getting 'til you're getting_  
_Getting to me_  
_You're not living 'til you're living_  
_Living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_  
_Our album needs just one_  
_Oh baby please_  
_Please tell me_

_We got along, we got along_  
_We got along until you did that_  
_Now all I want is just my stuff back_  
_Do you get that?_  
_Let me repeat that_  
_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_  
_I don't care just drop it off_  
_I won't be home_  
_Cause without me you know you're lost_  
_Minus you, I'm better off_  
_Soon you will know_

_You're not living 'til you're living_  
_Living with me_  
_You're not winning 'til you're winning_  
_Winning me_  
_You're not getting 'til you're getting_  
_Getting to me_  
_You're not living 'til you're living_  
_Living for me_

_You can try, you can try_  
_You know I'd know it'd be a lie_  
_Without me you're gonna die_  
_So you betta think clearly, clearly_  
_Before you nearly, nearly bust up the situation_  
_That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly_  
_Come on!_

_You're not livin' til you're livin'_  
_(No! ) - livin' with me_  
_You're not winning, til you're winning_  
_(No, no, no, no...) - winning_  
_You're not getting til you're getting_  
_(Til you're gettin') - getting to me_  
_You're not livin' til you're livin' -_  
_No, no, (living for me) no, no, no, no, no, no_

_This is the potential breakup song_  
_Our album needs just one_  
_Oh baby, please - please tell me..._

_This is the potential make-up song_  
_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_  
_Which will it be?_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaa..._

"Okay…that was great", said Charizard. "Although, you were low. 11"

"10", said Garchomp. "I know what you're going through, I went through it myself."

"Where was I during that time?" asked Charizard raising a brow.

"It was before I met you baby", said Garchomp.

"Good, cause I would've had to get some of those negative feelings outta you", said Charizard slyly, making Garchomp gasp and smile seductively at him.

"Alright, let's get this challenge done", said Garchomp quickly. "Cobalion, get up there."

"No thanks", he said glumly.

"Really, because that means that your team will lose unless you get perfect scores", said Charizard.

"I'm not doing it", said Cobalion.

"Cobalion, remember, we have six on this team that will personally kick your ass and vote you off", said Kyogre.

"I don't give a shit" he said darkly.

Everyone looked at him shocked. He had never acted like this before.

"Cobalion, is that you?" asked Jirachi.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he asked. "Just face it, we're gonna lose anyway, so there's no need to even do this."

"Cobalion, please just do this, we might win", said Celebi.

"No"

"Cobalion…you are acting like a major jerk by not doing this", said Virizion. "You may be the leader of _our _group, but here we're a team."

Cobalion growled at her. "Sure, I'm the jerk. I'm a jerk for wanted to be liked by someone. I'm a jerk for trying to impress you. I'm a jerk for leading us all wrong and making everything go wrong in the world. Don't stop keep going…if you really want me to sing my song, fine, but don't expect shit else from me", he growled as he went onto the stage.

"Whoa", said Palkia.

"Now, I like _that _Cobalion better", said Kyogre.

"Same here", said Darkrai.

Cobalion got onto the stage and sat down.

"Alright, we're not gonna make this worse, so just start singing the song you were given", said Charizard. "And…sorry about it, it was just the way everyone kept treating you."

Cobalion glared at the others, who turned away quickly.

_Of all the love I have won or have lost  
There is one love I should never have crossed.  
He was a boy in a million, my friend,  
I should have known he would win in the end.  
I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me.  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be.  
Although I laugh and I act like a clown,  
Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown.  
My tears are falling like rain from the sky,  
Is it for him or myself that I cry ?  
I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me.  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be.  
I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me.  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be.  
What have I done to deserve such a fate ?  
I realize I have left it too late  
And so it's true pride comes before a fall,  
I'm telling you so that you won't lose all.  
I'm a loser  
And I lost someone who's near to me.  
I'm a loser  
And I'm not what I appear to be.  
I'm a loser._

Most of the others were shocked at the song given to him.

"Okay, we're just gonna give you a 12", said Charizard.

"Yeah, I agree", said Garchomp. "So you have 24."

Cobalion's were red with anger and he ran off of the stage and out of the auditorium.

"Whoa, I'm actually kinda scared right now", said Cresselia.

"Oh please, he'll get over it", said Virizion.

"Alright, Jirachi, get up here", said Charizard.

Jirachi floated up to the stage.

"You had 'All Star', and it's obvious why, so get started", said Garchomp, trying to rush the challenge.

Jirachi shrugged her shoulders.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_  
_So much to do so much to see_  
_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
_You'll never know if you don't go_  
_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_  
_But the meteor men beg to differ_  
_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_  
_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_  
_My world's on fire how about yours_  
_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_  
_I need to get myself away from this place_  
_I said yep what a concept_  
_I could use a little fuel myself_  
_And we could all use a little change_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_  
_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_  
_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_  
_So much to do, so much to see_  
_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_  
_You'll never know if you don't go_  
_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_  
_And all that glitters is gold_  
_Only shooting stars break the mold_

"Nice", said Garchomp. "10"

"You did good", said Charizard. "12"

Jirachi floated off of the stage.

"Palkia, get up here", said Charizard.

Palkia looked up and got on the stage.

"Alright, you had 'Time of Dying' because of your new relationship with Dialga, so just sing", said Garchomp.

Palkia sighed.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

"Palkia, that was excellent", said Charizard. "12"

"I've gotta be honest, I love that song", said Garchomp. "14"

Palkia smiled and got off of the stage.

"Alright, Cresselia", said Charizard.

The crescent swan flew onto the stage.

"We gave you 'Bad Romance' because of your history of bad relationships", said Charizard.

"BURN!" shouted Mew, earning a smack from Celebi.

"Well, you should just go on", said Charizard.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as your mine_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertigo stick_  
_Want you in my rear window_  
_Baby you're sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_You know that I want you_  
_('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want your bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your love has revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a freak bitch, baby_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ta revanche_  
_Je veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_I want your love and_  
_All your lovers' revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_(Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

"Although I find that song annoying, it was alright", said Charizard. "9"

"I agree with Charizard, it's annoying, but you did it alright", said Garchomp. "10."

Cresselia floated off of the stage.

"Kyogre, you're up", said Charizard.

"I'm not moving", said Kyogre, who was in a giant water tank.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked Garchomp.

"And how did you fit it in here?" asked Charizard.

"Nothing makes since in any of the Total Pokemon shows", she said matter-of-factly. "You know that."

"Fine", said Charizard. "You're lucky you didn't break the fourth wall."

"Just start", said Garchomp hurriedly.

_Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down  
And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_  
_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_  
_In the dark, When there's no-one listening_  
_In the times when we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_She says it all without a thought in her head_  
_She says it all as she's pressed up against me_  
_A little something just to take off the edge_  
_A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_  
_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_  
_In the dark, where there's no-one listening_  
_In the times when we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_  
_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_  
_In the dark, When there's no-one listening_  
_In the times when we both get carried away_  
_When we both get carried away_  
_When we both get carried away_  
_(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)_  
_When we both get carried away_  
_(In the dark when there's no one listening)_  
_When we both get carried away_

"Hmm…bold", said Charizard. "12"

"It's kinda nice you talk about you'll be there, but it's sad if you think that they'll just laugh at your expense", said Garchomp. "10."

"Hell, that's what I'd do", said Kyogre.

"Okay, we're almost done. Dialga", said Charizard.

Dialga went onto the stage.

"We gave you 'Clock of the Heart' because of your personality before you and Palkia started dating…and the fact that you are over time."

_Don't put your head on my shoulder_  
_Sink me in a river of tears_  
_This could be the best place yet_  
_But you must overcome your fears_

_In time it could have been so much more_  
_The time is precious I know_  
_In time it could have been so much more_  
_The time has nothing to show_

_Because time won't give me time_  
_And time makes lovers feel_  
_Like they've got something real_  
_But you and me we know_  
_They've got nothing but time_  
_And time won't give me time_  
_Won't give me time_

_Don't make me feel any colder_  
_Time is like a clock of my heart_  
_Touch we touch was the heat too much_  
_I felt I lost you from the start_

"Wow, that was actually good", said Charizard. "12"

"Yeah, you did good, and it match your past personality great", said Garchomp. "11"

Dialga smiled and got off of the stage, sitting next to Palkia and giving him a kiss on the maw.

"Alright, Virizion and Celebi, you two are up", said Charizard as the two confusingly got on the stage.

"Wow, you really want us to finish don't you?" asked Celebi.

"Yeah, that and the fact that you have the same song, 'Take a Hint'", said Charizard. "Now go!"

"Um…okay?" said Virizion confused, but nevertheless, she and Celebi started singing.

Virizion_: __Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –  
__  
_Celebi: _Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!_

Both_: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!__  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...__  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..._

Virizion: _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!_

Both: _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!__  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...__  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..._

Celebi: _What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone_

Celebi: _One.  
_Virizion: _Get your hands off my—  
_Celebi_: Two.  
_Virizion: _Or I'll punch you in the—  
_Celebi: _Three.  
_Virizion: _Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!__  
_Both_: Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

All of the girls cheered, while the guys looked at each other with nervous looks.

"Um…okay…"said Charizard with a nervous look on his face. "13"

"15, nice job", said Garchomp.

"Alright, Genesect, you're the last one for the Bisharps, you'd better do your best", said Charizard.

Genesect nodded and got on the stage.

"We've got this in the bag, robots sing everything great", said Kyogre to the other girls.

"We gave you 'Mr. Roboto' because well…you're a robotic bug", said Charizard. "Now go!"

Genesect cleared his throat.

_Doooo-moooo arigaaaatoooo, Mr. Roboto Mata o hima deeee,  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai,_

_You're wondering whooooo I ammmmmmmmm!_  
_Machine or mannequin_  
_With parts made in Japan_  
_I am modern maaaaaaaannnnnnnn!_

"Stop!" shouted Charizard. "Stop singing, please."

"Yeah, that's terrible!"

"You get a 0 from us."

Genesect sighed. "I stink at singing anyway, but there's one thing I am good at…explosions!"

Genesect charged his cannon and started shooting all around him, making almost everything explode. Everyone ran out of the auditorium as it collapsed.

"Okay, we paid $12000 on that auditorium, and since Genesect destroyed it…the Golurks win!" said Charizard.

The Bisharps glared at Genesect.

"You idiot!" shouted Virizion. "You're worse than Cobalion!"

"Okay, I take that into offense", said Genesect. "No one's worse than Cobalion."

"Alright, no one cares about Cobalion, we get it, now let's get to elimination", said Charizard.

**000**

"**Genesect is outta here", said Dialga.**

**000**

"**Genesect", said Kyogre. "I'm luckily that the aquarium was moved outside with me in it."**

"**Don't ask why or I'll kill you in your sleep."**

**000**

"**Genesect", said Virizion. "Cobalion may be a loser at times, but at least he…never mind."**

**000**

"**Cobalion", said Genesect. "The fail is gone."**

**000**

"Alright, Bisharps, this is your second elimination…that sucks", said Charizard. "But you all know the drill. Palkia, Cresselia, Kyogre, Jirachi, Celebi, Virizion, and Dialga."

"Genesect, since Cobalion's still angry and I think that he wants to kill someone-

As if on cue, Cobalion came into the clearing, his eyes still red with anger, and an angry frown plastered on his face.

"Oh, never mind", said Charizard. "Cobalion, Genesect, one of you is leaving…and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Genesect."

"Yes!" said Genesect before realization hit him. "Wait, what? Why me?"

"You made us lose the challenge!" shouted Jirachi.

"But Cobalion's a fail!" said Genesect.

Cobalion glared at Genesect and growled deeply and menacingly at him, making him back up.

"Uh…I think it's best that I be going", said Genesect, scared.

"You'd better be", said Cobalion, menacingly.

As Genesect ran to the Wailord of Woe, Cobalion walked back to the cabins. The others soon followed him, but kept their distance.

**000**

"**Houston, we have a problem", said Palkia.**

**000**

**There you have it, Genesect is the second off. It really didn't matter that much because Heatran made him act normal in the last episode, which was bullshit! So that's what happens when you agitate Cobalion…is anyone else scared? I think some of the lyrics are wrong, but whatever, no copyright! Well anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking, because it wasn't really to me that much…oh well, you have your ups and downs. Anyways, thanks you guys and I'll see you next time with an all new episode, full of pain on Total…Legendary…Island.**


	4. Episode 4: Hide and Shriek

**Here!**

**000**

***Static***

**000**

The girls were inside the Bisharps' girl cabin discussing what happened after last week's challenge.

"I didn't think Cobalion could get like that", said Jirachi.

"Yeah...it was kinda hot", said Cresselia.

"Oh please, Cobalion's always been like that. But as the leader of our quartet, he has to be the calm one", said Virizion, rolling her eyes.

"But, if he's the leader, isn't he supposed to be the toughest one?" asked Dialga.

"He is...he's just...he tries hard, but he always fails", said Virizion. "That's why no one will ever like him."

"That's kinda harsh", said Suicune.

"Not to me, he deserves all the hate he gets. For the leader of a group, he sucks", said Virizion.

"Come on, wasn't there one time when he was great?" asked Celebi.

"Well yes, when I created him, Cobalion was a very strong individual, but he got cursed by a Jynx after almost hurting her", said Arceus. "Now, whenever he tries to do something he's always good at, he fails."

"Wait...that's why he's like that?" asked Virizion.

Arceus nodded.

"Oh..." said Virizion.

"He didn't say anything because no one would believe that he let an ugly witch of a Pokemon cast a curse on him", explained Arceus.

"So...why hasn't anyone lifted the curse?" asked Reshiram.

"He didn't tell anyone, remember", said Arceus. "I only know because I'm your goddess."

"Then why haven't YOU done anything", said Dialga.

"I tried negotiating with the Jynx, but she refused, and when i threatened her, she threatened to curse me as well. Then I left her alone."

"How is the curse broken?" asked Lugia.

"He has to kiss every female legendary to prove that he actually respects women because well...Jynx are all female."

"Well, it looks like his curse will never be lifted", said Kyogre.

"Yep", said Jirachi.

**000**

Cobalion was still angry and trashing his and Palkia's cabin. He was using Secret and Sacred Sword repeatedly on the beds and walls.

"Cobalion calm down man!" shouted Palkia.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Cobalion, smashing another bed.

Palkia used Spacial Rend to stop Cobalion, which failed, and made Cobalion focus on him.

"Crap", said Palkia as Cobalion growled evilly at him.

Cobalion pounced on Palkia and started beating him senseless.

**000**

**"Okay, I understand Cobalion's anger, but that was just wrong!" shouted Palkia.**

**000**

The guys from the Golurks were just relaxing in their cabin.

"It feels good to win", said Darkrai.

"I know, who knew we all could sing well?" asked Rayquaza.

"And who knew Cobalion could go crazy like that?" asked Raikou.

"I didn't", said Giratina. "It was kinda cool. Now we know that he actually has a pair."

The guys all laughed.

"LEGENDS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

**000**

The legendaries went to the center of the camp, where Charizard and Garchomp were.

"Okay, what's today's challenge?" asked Victini.

"Today's challenge is hide and seek", said Charizard before looking around. "Where are Palkia and Cobalion?"

Palkia was flying away from the forest, with trees falling down behind him. As soon as he came towards the others, Cobalion came from the forest, his sword unsheathed and his eyes blood red.

Everyone was watching Cobalion glare at them all and started backing up.

"Great, Cobalion has immunity whenever his team loses!" said Charizard with a smile.

"WHY?!" everyone shouted.

"He's gonna be the seeker", said Garchomp.

"I had a feeling there was gonna be death here", said Giratina. "I just didn't think Cobalion would be the cause."

"A lot of you can easily take him down, why are you complaining?" asked Charizard.

"When he's angry like this, he has the power to repel his weaknesses", explained Arceus as Cobalion started stalking towards them.

"Okay, the last one standing wins for their team..." said Garchomp.

"He's on our team!" said Jirachi.

"So?" asked Charizard. "Just start running."

Cobalion growled as everyone starting running in different directions. He smiled evilly.

Kyogre could go that far, being a big water-type, and ended up getting hit by a super strong Secret Sword, effectively knocking her out.

**000**

**GG: 10/ BB:6**

**000**

Jirachi and Celebi were flying around, but soon got the idea of teleporting back to the hall until the challenge was over.

The duo used Teleport and sent themselves to the Hall of Origin. Little did they know, another duo thought about and did the exact same thing.

The two of them saw the legendaries that weren't on the island were in the media room watching the game.

"What's up guys?" asked Jirachi.

"What the-" said Manaphy. "First Mew and Victini, now you two."

The girls' eyes widened and smiled evilly at each other.

"Where are they?" asked Jirachi.

"In the kitchen", said Ho-oh.

Jirachi and Celebi went to the kitchen, only to find Mew and Victini looking in the fridge.

"Er-hem", said Celebi.

Mew and Victini looked back and saw them.

"Oh, crap", said Mew.

**000**

Suicune and Raikou were inside a cave.

"I really don't think this was a good idea Raikou", said Suicune.

"Now that I think about it, I agree with you", said Raikou. "Let's get out of here."

As he started to exit out, he saw Palkia and Darkrai floating to a hiding spot, but they were soon caught by Cobalion, who howled after beating them.

**000**

**GG: 9/BB: 5**

**000**

"Um...I don't think leaving is a good option either", said Raikou, pulling Suicune to the side of the cave to avoid being seen.

Suicune was in Raikou's lap, his paws around her waist. She blushed a deep red, which Raikou noticed.

He chuckled and released her before looking outside the cave. He saw that Cobalion was gone.

"Phew", he said, wiping his forehead.

Suddenly, the two heard a yell and a blue glowing sword passed through the top of the cave.

"CRAP! RUN!" shouted Raikou as he and Suicune ran out of the cave, Cobalion right behind them.

**000**

Hey Cressie, have you seen Palkia?" asked Dialga.

"No, have you seen Darkrai?" asked Cresselia.

"No", said Dialga.

"Where could they be?" asked Cresselia.

Raikou and Suicune were still running from Cobalion and effectively passed between the two girls.

Cobalion came behind them and hit Dialga and Cresselia, getting them both out. After hitting them, he continued chasing Raikou and Suicune.

**000**

**GG: 9/BB: 3**

**000**

Raikou and Suicune continued running. Suicune in the front and Raikou in the back.

"Is he still behind us?" asked Suicune.

Raikou turned around to check, only to run into a tree. Suicune turned around and saw him fall on the ground.

She ran back towards him just as Cobalion ran up to them. He hit them both, getting them out.

He chuckled madly before looking up. He saw three figues flying overhead.

**000**

"Cobalion will never think to look up here", said Lugia.

"I know, and even if he does, he can't reach us", said Reshiram.

"Girls...you just jinxed us", said Rayquaza.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lugia. "We're telling the truth."

Suddenly, Reshiram was hit by a bright beam and started falling, followed by Rayquaza, and then Lugia.

**000**

The three of them fell down onto the ground, making Cobalion growl in happiness.

**000**

**GG: 4/BB: 3**

**000**

Mew and Victini were backing away from Jirachi and Celebi in the Hall, while the other legends watched in amusement.

"This is better than the real show", said Entei.

"Well, not really, I kinda enjoy watching Cobalion go crazy", said Terrakion, as he continued watching the TV, with Heatran right next to him, snuggling him.

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather watch Cobalion?" asked Mew.

"Naw...this is funnier", said Shaymin.

"You said it", said Zekrom.

Jirachi and Celebi began charging up moves, but Mew and Victini teleported back before they used them.

Jirachi and Celebi both growled and teleported back as well.

"Back to the TV!" shouted Keldeo.

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported back, but they found themselves right in front of Cobalion, who smiled deviously upon seeing them.

Mew and Victini panicked just as Celebi and Jirachi teleported behind them.

"You two are so dead!" said Celebi, before realizing that Cobalion was in front of them all. "Shit."

Cobalion hit them all with his sword.

**000**

**GG: 2/BB: 1**

**000**

Arceus an Giratina were the only two left on their team and they were both hiding in the same place...the cabins.

"Cobalion really has gone crazy", said Giratina.

"I know, he usually has a controlled temper", said Arceus. "Those two hosts of ours really ticked him off with the song."

"Why is he even like that?" asked Giratina.

"Well-

Arceus didn't get to finish the sentence when Cobalion broke the door down with his sword.

"Aw fuck", said Giratina.

**000**

"THE BISHARPS WIN!" announced Charizard. "But...Cobalion still has to find Virizion before the challenge is actually over.

Everyone who was out groaned at the fact that they'd have to wait longer.

**000**

Cobalion was walking around the campgrounds, trying to find Virizion, the one girl that always shot him down and made him feel worthless.

He walked around constantly until he saw a part of something green go back into the mess hall.

He grinned deviously and ran into the mess hall, only to be met with another sword pointed at his throat. It was Virizion's.

Cobalion chuckled at what she was doing and used his own sword tohit hers and knock her backwards. She fell on her, giving Cobalion enough time to jumped towards her. Virizion moved out of the way, only to be pinned to the wall by Cobalion, whose deep red eyes started to scare her.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Virizion, slightly scared.

"Oh...is someone scared?" asked Cobalion, darkly.

"N-no", said Virizion, even though she really was.

"Well...you should be", said Cobalion, threateningly. "You're one of the reasons I'm like this now."

"Hey! I didn't know about the curse!" she explained.

Cobalion's eyes widened and he growled angrily before tossing her to the floor and getting on top of her.

"Who...told you..." he asked between pants.

"I'm not gonna tell you", said Virizion.

"TELL ME NOW!" he screamed.

"NO!"

Cobalion swung his head down with the intent to really hurt her. Virizion, scared out of her mind, did something shocking. Before he could hit her, she grabbed him and locked their lips together.

Everyone went wide-eyed, both at the island and at the Hall of Origins.

Cobalion's sword went back into his head and he started kissing back. The strangest thing that was going on though, was that Virizion was actually enjoying the kiss.

Eventually, they broke it, and Cobalion's eyes were still red. They turned back to their normal color after a few seconds and he got off of Virizion, who got up after him.

"Um..." she started, blushing and looking away.

"Uh..." he started, doing the same thing.

"Cobalion got Virizion, the challenge is over", said Charizard. "Golurks, I'll see you at elimination."

**000**

**"Is it bad that I REALLY liked that?" asked Virizion. "I mean, he's still a fail and everything, but..."**

**000**

**"I have no idea what happened", said Cobalion. "All I know is that I was upset because of the song and then I felt weird, and when I regained my normal composure, I'm on top of Virizion, kissing her."**

**"She doesn't even really like me", he finished, looking down.**

**000**

**"This challenge was stupid as hell, they practically let Cobalion try to kill us!" said Victini. "I don't know...but I think I'll vote off Lugia. Rayquaza told us about the jinx thing.**

**000**

**"Lugia", said Raikou. "No offense, it's just the fact that we have enough Psychic-types and Flying-types."**

**000**

**"Lugia", said Rayquaza.**

**000**

**"Raikou", said Lugia.**

**000**

**"Darkrai", said Arceus.**

**000**

"Alright, this is how the ceremony works-" started Charizard.

"We already know, the other team told us about it", said Mew.

"Oh, well okay then, Arceus...Giratina...Rayquaza...Mew...Victini...Res hiram...Suicune and...Raikou!"

"Lugia...Darkrai, one of you is leaving and that legendary is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Lugia."

"What?" asked Lugia. "Why me?"

"Let's see...we already have two Psychic-types...all of us can already fly and levitate except Rai and Sui, and you jinxed us and made us get out", said Rayquaza.

"That was coincedence, that's not fair!" said Lugia.

"Life's not fair, now get out", said Charizard.

Lugia frowned and flew away.

"Alright, the rest of you can go now", said Garchomp.

Everyone left to the cabins.

**000**

Cobalion was walking, trying to get his head straight and ended up bumping into Virizion.

"Oh...hey", said Cobalion.

"Hey..." said Virizion, looking down.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did", said Cobalion. "Whatever I did."

"It wasn't your fault, I guess we pushed you too far", said Virizion.

Cobalion frowned.

"Hey...cheer up", said Virizion. "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"I guess..."

"And...it was...very good", said Virizion.

"It was?" asked Cobalion, making a small grin.

"Well...yeah..." said Virizion. "I kinda wanna do it again."

"Oh?" asked Cobalion before Virizion locked their lips again.

Cobalion slowly closed his eyes before falling on top of Virizion, who continued kissing him. they broke the kiss after ten minutes. Virizion stared into Cobalion's eyes and smiled.

"I have an idea", said Virizion.

"What?"

"We can fool around", said Virizion.

Cobalion gave her a confused look. "I thought you told me before that the day we have sex is the day that you bite own arm off?"

Virizion sighed sadly. "Look Cobalion, just to apologize for everything, I'll let you be with me...just this ONCE!"

Cobalion sighed. "Fine."

Virizion smiled as they continued to kiss.

**000**

Charizard and Garchomp were in their trailer.

"Charizard, what are we gonna now that everyone knows about Cobalion?" asked Garchomp.

"Oh please, all I have to do is get Uxie to wipe the girls' memories cause the guys don't know squat", said Charizard.

"What if they forget who they are?"

"...Arceus is the goddess. I'm sure she won't be effected. Plus..it's only gonna be temporary. They won't forget anything that happened before they got here. Remember, the barrier..."

"Then won't Uxie have trouble wiping memories?"

"He'll be outside the barrier", said Charizard.

"Okay then", said Garchomp.

**000**

**Well this chapter sucked. Oh well, I'll try harder next time. Less legendaries=less things to write. Virizon was with Cobalion before? I wonder what everyone in the present now will say...and this was before Victini! Lugia's out, but whatever. I'm sorry about this chapter not being as good as the others. I'll try to do better, but anyways; thanks for watching and I'll see you all next time on Total...Legendary...Island! See ya guys, BYE!**


	5. Episode 5: Trivia Trouble

**Yeahh!**

**000**

***Static***

**000**

"Wait, you and Cobalion did what?" asked Celebi.

"We had sex", said Virizion with a smile.

"When?" asked Jirachi, confused.

"After the challenge yesterday", said Virizion.

"I feel so sorry for you", said Kyogre.

"Don' be, believe it or not...it was the best I've had", said Virizion.

"What?" asked Reshiram.

"Yeah, I mean it's the usual patterns you see in sex", said Virizion. "The guys who talk smack and think they're the best are bad, and the guys everyone either doesn't like or is weak are the best."

"You got us there", said Arceus

"So...tell us about it, how did you feel?" asked Suicune.

"I felt great, especially when we kissed", said Virizion. "It was like...passionate and loving at the same time."

"Oh..."

**000**

"Oh pleae, you expect us to believe that you and Virizion did it?" asked Darkrai.

"It's true", said Cobalion. "She told me that we could do it one time and one time only and that she was repaying me for how she treated me before."

"Yeah...Virizion wouldn't say or do that", said Victini.

"I know...he's so desperate", said Mew.

"Hey, you don't want me talking about your guys' sex lives...oh wait, I forgot", said Cobalion. "Raikou can't make a good move, so he can't get laid yet. Mew and Victini, your exes are still trying to kill you. Darkrai, you haven't even been laid and haven't even tried and Rayquaza...I have no comment."

"I know I fail at stuff and lie from time to time, but I'm telling the truth", said Cobalion.

"Not", said Raikou.

"Fine ask Virizion", said Cobalion. "She'll tell you."

"LEGENDS! COME DOWN TO THE DOCK ASAP!"

**000**

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Giratina.

"Hold on one second" said Charizard, taking out blindfolds.

He tied blindfolds over every guy's eyes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Mew, attempting to take it off.

"Don't touch them or you'll get a punishment", said Raikou.

The guys didn't do anythng while the girls looked confused.

"What's going on?" asked Suicune.

Charizard and Garchomp put on pure black glasses. "Okay, Uxie!"

Uxie came towards the island and opened his eyes. The girls all saw his eyes and blinked twice before shaking their heads, minus Arceus, who simply gave both Charizard and Garchomp a look.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfolds", said Charizard as he and Garchomp took off their glasses.

"Alright, what did you do, I just heard 'Uxie!' then silence", said Giratina.

"Well, these two attempted to erase our memories about something", said Arceus. "He failed to erase mine, but the others..."

"Okay, why did you do that?" asked Raikou.

"We felt like it", said Garchomp.

"Hey, it's good for me, now they don't remember anything about me and Victini", said Mew, smiling.

"Actually, we just erased their memories from yesterday", said Charizard.

"Aw crap", said Cobalion to himself.

"Now, onto today's challenge...it's trivia!" said Charizard.

"What kind of trivia?" asked Celebi, regaining focus.

"Pain trivia", said Charizard. "You will spin a wheel, which has five painful options, and whatever it lands on, that's what will happen to you if you get it wrong. If you get it right, however, you get to choose someone from the opposite team to have it done to them."

Everyone started to get excited.

"Now, there are ten questions and they're all random", said Garchomp. "The first team to get seven points win, and if neither team does it, both teams go to elimination."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now, let's get going', said Charizard.

**000**

Everyone was in the gym. A wheel was in the center and everyone was sitting on planks over empty slots.

"Okay, we'll go in alphabetical order", said Charizard. "Arceus, you go first."

Arceus floated towards the wheel and spun it before going back to her seat. It landed on the blue section.

"Okay Arceus, the punishment is being dunked into the water", said Garchomp.

"How is that painful?" asked Arceus.

"It's full of Tynamo and Eelektrik", added Charizard.

"Oh..." said Arceus.

"Alright, now for the question..." said Charizard. "How many letters are in the Kami Trio's names when they're put together?"

Arceus closed her eyes for a second before opening them up. "25."

"Correct", said Charizard. "Who do you want to take the punishment?"

"Well...I don't really care", said Arceus.

"Okay then", said Charizard as he pressed a nearby button.

Cresselia fell into the water and got electrocuted before climbing back on the plank.

"Why me?"

"Oh, it's a random button, it randomly dunks someone", explained Charizard. "Now, Arceus got one point for her team. Celebi, it's your turn."

Celebi spun the wheel and went back to her seat. It landed on green.

"Okay, the punishment is being whipped", said Garchomp. "Question: If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"No, because sound is vibration transmitted through the senses and it's only recognizwed by our nerves. If a tree falls, it would cause vibrations and if no one is around, it will not produce any sound."

"...you got that off of Wikipedia didn't you?"

Celebi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well...you're right, I guess", said Garchomp. "Choose."

Celebi grinned at Mew, "Mew."

"Of course..." said Mew to himself.

A big thin vine shot out from behind Mew and smacked him in the back, leaving a mark. "FUCK!" he shouted, rubbing his back.

"Okay, Cobalion...you're up" said Charizard.

"Great, now we're definitely going to lose", said Kyogre.

The girls from his team started laughing, making him upset. He spun the wheel and it landed on red.

"Okay, the punishment's being set on fire", said Charizard. "Here's your question. How many Pokemon seasons have there been?"

"16" he answered, his voice still depressed.

"Correct", said Charizard, arning shocked looks from his team. "Choose."

"Hm...Mew", said Cobalion.

"Oh come on-AAHHHHHHH!" screamed Mew as he was torched.

The flames died out and Mew was panting. "What...the heck..."

"Thank you Cobalion", said Celebi.

Cobalion sighed as Cresselia floated down towards the wheel.

"We didn't call you down", said Garchomp.

"I already know I'm next", said Cresselia as she spun the wheel. It landed on green once again and she went back to her plank.

"How many legendaries are single at the moment?" asked Charizard.

"Sure...bring out the exploiting questions", said Darkrai, folding his arms.

"Well, it's Keldeo, myself, Darkrai, Genesect, Celebi, Jirachi, Mew, Victini, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Virizion, Cobalion, Kyogre, Articuno, Regirock, Groudon, Latias, Latios, Mesprit, Regigigas, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Tornadus, Thundurus, Zekrom, Landorus, and Kyurem."

"I was looking for a number", said Charizard. "But okay. Choose."

''Victini"

'Shit", said Victini as he was whacked.

"Okay, this is crap, they're getting all of the questions right", said Raikou.

"Maybe, Arceus should've made your names start with A", said Garchomp. "Right now it's 1-3. Darkrai, you're up."

Darkrai spun the wheel. It landed on white. "Okay, if you miss this, you get a pie to the face."

"Oh, I don't mind that", said Darkrai.

"Okay, for the question", said Charizard. "What's the square root of 144?"

"I hate math...I'll take the pie", said Darkrai as a pie was thrown at his face. Soon enough, the cream exploded in his face.

"Damn..." said Palkia.

"Okay, it's 1-4", said Charizard.

"Say what now?" asked Rayquaza.

"Oh, I forgot, if you miss the question, you get the punishment and the other team gets a point", said Garchomp.

"That's bullshit!" shouted Suicune.

"Meh", said Charizard. "Dialga."

Dialga came down and spun the wheel.

It landed on gray.

"Okay, the punishment is getting stabbed with a spike", said Garchomp.

"Oh no..." said Mew nervously.

"Question: How much of the Earth's atmosphere is comprised of Nitrogen?" said Garchomp.

"I think 78.08%" answered Dialga.

"Correct", said Garchomp. "Choose."

"Raikou", said Dialga.

"What?!" asked Raikou before a spike stabbed his arm. "SHIT!"

"Okay, Giratina", said Charizard.

The ghoulish drake came down and spun the wheel.

It landed on the fire punishment.

"Okay, the question is...how many letters are in the word antidisestablishmentarianism?"

"Uh...28?" asked Giratina.

"Correct", said Garchomp. "Choose your victim."

"Hm...Cobalion", said Giratina.

A spike stabbed his arm, but being part steel-type, it didn't effect him that much.

"Wow, for being the dragon of death, you suck at bringing pain", said Charizard.

Giratina shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, it's 2-5", said Garchomp. "Jirachi."

Jirachi spun the wheel an it landed on the exploding pie punishment.

"Okay, who was the fattest president?" asked Garchomp.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Jirachi.

"Incorrect", said Garchomp.

"What?!" asked Jirachi. "That's not fair!"

"Too bad", said Charizard as Jirachi was dropped and electrocuted.

"Ah...sweet karma" said Victini with a smile.

"3-5" said Garchomp. "Kyogre."

"I can't go anywhere, I'm in the damn aquarium", said Kyogre.

"Oh yeah...but I can spin it for you", said Charizard, spinning the wheel. It landed on water.

"What kind of plant catches insects?" asked Charizard.

"Venus Flytrap", said Kyogre.

"OH THAT'S BULLSHIT!" shouted Rayquaza.

"The Bisharps win!"

"What?!" shouted the Golurks.

"You said the first ones to 7 points!" shouted Arceus.

"Yeah...and that was the 9th question and they got it right, so..."

"They would have 6 points and we only have 3", continued Rayquaza. "Even if we got the last question right, we'd still lose."

"That's still not fair! You should've took turns with the questions!" said Mew.

"Too bad, you guys still lose", said Garchomp. "See ya at elimination."

The Golurks growled.

**000**

**"I don't know..." said Raikou.**

**000**

**"Uh...Darkrai?" said Suicune.**

**000**

**"Darkrai I guess, he was one of the only ones to refuse", said Giratina.**

**000**

**"Darkrai", said Mew**

**000**

"Okay, I'm just gonna hurry this up..." said Charizard. "Everyone except Darkrai is still in."

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He floated towards the Wailord of Woe, but was stopped by someone. He turned around and was met by Cresselia's lips on his own. He closed his eyes and kissed her back before breaking it.

"W-hoa, baby", said Darkrai with a smile, a rare thing.

"See ya later", said Cresselia seductively.

Darkrai got on the Wailord and it swam away.

**000**

**Alright...that was fast. Sorry for the short chapter. Once again, I don't know what to think about this chapter. No one remembers about Cobalion...that's wrong. Darkrai left...WTF! Nobody I know likes math, what's big deal? Oh well. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time on Total...Legendary...Island!**


End file.
